un oscuro visitante
by dipper anterius
Summary: ella a vivido una vida pésima siguiendo ordenes para poder salvar a su madre, obligada a hacer cosas malas... pide la ayuda a los cielos como en los libros que tanto le gusta en busca de un héroe en brillante armadura... lo que responde su llamado es algo que nadie espero que pasara...
1. Chapter 1

Aqi estoy con una nueva historia que espero que les guste¡ :p es un bruto intento de cruce entre dos series que marcaron mi vida… zero no tsukaima y bleach¡ y como no hay muchas entre estas dos grandes historias opte por hacer una¡ espero les guste :3

No soy dueño de nada si no, no anduviera en bicicleta por todos lados :'v

Capítulo 1

tabitha

Charlotte Helene de Orleans mejor conocida por sus compañeros de clases como tabitha, es una joven chica poco desarrollada, cabello corto y de un azul como el cielo brilla cuidadosamente, su falda libre de cualquier dobles descansa suavemente cubriendo sus delgadas piernas, su camiseta de la tela más fina que puede hacer abraza su figura sutilmente, su capa que cuelga sobre sus hombros también sirve como sabana en la que poder sentarse en la suave lleva dentro de los muros de la academia, su personal descansa a un lado mientras la peli azul sentada lee tranquilamente un pequeño libro

Cualquiera que la mirara podría observar a una tranquila chica que solo busca relajarse leyendo lo que parece ser una novela de héroes de leyenda, una suave brisa refresca su cara y acaricia sus piernas, sin duda un día perfecto para su lectura, eso hasta que una persona interrumpe su paz

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst una joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego, su ropa parecida a la de tabitha apenas y si puede mantener su bien formado busto, su piel bien bronceada le hace ver aún más candente de lo que ya es, caminando elegantemente tal y como se esperaría de una noble como ella llega y se sienta junto a tabita, a su lado un plebeyo, un siervo de la academia de magia se acerca y les tiende una charola de plata con tazas con un té helado especial para este día de calor, rápidamente el joven e retira con un escalofrió al recibir la mirada de la pelirroja von zerbest,

"aaaaaa jejejejeje esa luise es fácil de molestar no crees?" expresa mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida para después tenderle un poco a su amiga la cual la mira por un par de segundos para terminar aceptándolo, unas pequeñas galletas pronto las acompañan, a pesar de las diferencias de ambas para tabitha Kirche ha sido una buena amiga… sin saber por qué o como siempre ha sabido como animarla,

"ya mañana es la invocación e tabitha… que te gustaría invocar? Yo quisiera un graaaan dragón de fuego… o algo de fuego creo me quedaría muy bien no crees? Jejejejejeje" la peli azul asiente pensativa… es verdad que mañana es el día de invocación y aunque no duda de la habilidad como mago de su amiga tampoco es muy probable que invoque un dragón, solo los magos con reservas mágicas enormes serían capaces de hacer tal cosa,

Cosa que la misma tabitha y sin que nadie en la academia sepa ya ha hecho… invocar un dragón como su familiar el cual está esperando haya en casa a que ella le llame, lo que le llama la curiosidad es la peli rosa que se be más adelante del árbol donde ella está sentada, a diferencia de sus compañeros ella en realidad le llama la atención su habilidad mágica… pues las explosiones que causas cada vez son más y más poderosas, cosas que a más de un comandante podría considerar en extremo útiles en caso de alguna batalla,

Kirche al ver el lugar en que ve o mejor dicho a la persona que be solo puede bufar en molestia, "esa pequeña cero me acaba de decir que invocaría un familiar mucho mejor que yo, puedes creerlo? Jejejejeje no niego que sus reacciones son divertidas pero debería aprender a guardar mejor su lengua"

La pequeña maga solo niega con la cabeza antes las cosas que dice su amiga mientras sige comiendo lentamente una galleta… pronto la invocatoria comenzaría y las cosas que la obligaran a hacer iniciaran… suspirando la joven solo mira el cielo deseando por un caballero que la salve como en las historias que tanto le gusta leer


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capítulo espero y lo gocen :p

No soy dueño de nada si no, no anduviera en bicicleta por todos lados :'v

Capítulo 2

La invocación

Al fin el tan esperado día a llegado, de la emoción prácticamente todos los alumnos de segundo año de la academia mágica de Tristán no durmieron por lo que, por muy extraño que sea para un noble, se levantaron temprano,

Pero para algunos las cosas no son así de fáciles, ni tan esperanzadoras, por distintas razones tienen sentimientos iguales… desesperación, una porque es la última oportunidad que tiene de probarles a los demás… de probarse a sí misma… que en verdad no es una inútil, que es alguien,

La otra porque será el principio del final de su vida… todo por los egoístas deseos de poder de alguien… y todo por la vida de su madre, traicionara a todo y a todos, en verdad que la vida es cruel con las personas que menos se lo merecen,

El grupo lentamente se reúne en el patio de la gran escuela, al frente de ellos el profesor de turno Colbert, un hombre que parece estar en principios de sus 40 y calvo de la parte superior de la cabeza, "muy bien jóvenes vamos a comenzar así que por favor señor guiche al frente"

Y así uno por uno fueron pasando al frente, invocando una gran variedad de animales y seres, desde pequeños ratones y ranas hasta un animal tan extravagante como una salamandra, la cual muy apropiadamente fue invocada por Kirche, decir que tenía una enorme sonrisa de orgullo sería un eufuismo,

Y así continuaron probándose como los grandes magos que se podrán volver, hasta que al final solo quedaban dos, la peli azul y la peli rosa… temerosa y claramente nerviosa la peli rosa pasa primero, muy de molestia para sus compañeros que querían que pasara primero la prodigio de tabitha… pero cosa que dentro de la pequeña chica agradecía… temerosa aunque no lo demuestre de como cambiaran las cosas…

[[[[[]]]]][[[[]]]]

Para tabitha eso se puso bastante curioso… la llamada Zero en verdad logro convocar algo… y lo más raro es que se trataba de una persona, su ropa es rara y sus características también y al final se desmayó por el contrato de familiar… es un plebeyo pero una persona al fin y al cabo… tal vez sea por eso que luise no puede usar bien sus hechizos… debido a que es una maga del vacío… baya eso quien lo diría esto a su tío le interesara y tal vez lo suficiente para que no la obligue a hacer más cosas… raras… de solo pensarlo un temblor recorre su espalda y mira a sus compañeros…

"señorita tabitha por favor es su turno" el maestro Colbert la llama por lo que suspirando voltea a ver a su amiga pelirroja la cual solo la anima con una enorme sonrisa… o ella no duda del contrato familiar después de todo ella ya tiene un familiar, su hermana adoptiva que es un dragón de todas las cosas… y completamente seguro de que la llamara a ella por lo que su tío mandara las nuevas órdenes con ella,

Acercándose al lugar que ahora está quemado muy a la molestia de sus compañeros se coloca en posición y levanta su enorme báculo… y entre susurros recita su canto de invocación, tal vez en un desespero por alguien que le ayude o solo dejándose llevar… pero el canto que usaría es cambiado y termina recitando algo muy distinto, cosas que al menos sus compañeros no alcanzan a escuchar, "o mi familiar que estas en las sombras, poderoso y honorable… salvador y aquel que protege responde mi humilde llamado y ayúdame… por favor… sálvame y acude a mi rescate… mi salvador…" tal vez la intensidad de sus sentimientos por lo general fríos tranquilos que comienzan a agitarse y revolverse en su corazón… tal vez la desesperación… pero una solitaria lagrima baja por su suave rostro cosa que pasa desapercibida por todos…

Pero la pesadez que envuelve el ambiente no pasa desapercibida… es pesada, una sensación que produce el más puro e instintivo terror… una enorme explosión junto a tabitha se da la cual la manda a volar,

Aun así la sensación de terror pronto empeora… ansiedad, odio, miedo, desesperación, todo esto y muchos sentimientos más invaden los cuerpos de los presentes, de todos en la academia, incluso las personas en las ciudades cercanas lo sienten, pronto de entre el homo una pequeña imagen se deja ver, y la sensación desaparece…

Un oso de peluche viejo y sucio, casi a punto de romperse aparece… los pocos que no están en shock solo miran esa… cosa… tabitha se acerca lentamente y lo recoge mirándolo con los ojos abiertos en shock… cosa que prácticamente nunca pasa…

Esto lo cambia absolutamente todo… para empezar de que se trata esto… pronto los demás se acercan a ver el muñeco… que ante a sombro de todos comienza a brillar de un azul como el cabello de tabitha, la tierra y suciedad que lo cubre desaparece recuperando un color azul, sus partes rotas se recomponen y acomodan, la suavidad que hace mucho desapareció regresa, el pedazo de basura se convirtió en un hermoso y suave oso de peluche, brillante y extrañamente cálido, una sensación de paz inunda el cuerpo de tabitha, una extraña paz y tranquilidad que no ha tenido por ya un muuuy largo tiempo,

Ante la extrañes que miran los ojos del grupo de estudiantes reunidos no pueden evitar mirarse entre ellos extrañados por lo que sus ojos ven… uno de los estudiantes de cabello castaño proveniente de una familia noble de clase baja se acerca curioso al lugar donde el peluche apareció… su mano se extiende como si tratara de alcanzar un pequeño objeto tirado… para solo caer al suelo… los chicos perturbados no pueden dar un sentido coherente a lo que sus ojos ven… de entre el humo una larga espada negra sobresale claramente goteando sangre… el chico con la sobre curiosidad que lo llevo a investigar el luhar no alcanza a reaccionar como su brazo cercenado cae frente a sus ojos… pronto su cabeza también cae separada de su torso como un chorro de sangre escapa de su cuello libre para fluir en todas direcciones…

Al final un fuerte coro de gritos aterrados resuena como los estudiantes corren dejando a la bestia blanca y a una aun sorprendida tabitha que sentada de rodillas en el suelo y el peluche aun en sus bracos solo puede ver atemorizada ese rostro blanco y sin expresiones con un par de enormes cuernos esa figura salvaje y musculosa repleta de tatuajes y ese enorme hueco en su pecho desnudo que debería ser la causa de muerte de cualquier ser… la peli azul solo puede ver su invocación que apretando los puños hace una mueca para alzar la vista al cielo y lanzar un poderoso rugido que hace temblar el suelo mismo como si un ejército de un millón de hombres marchara en formación de batalla, al ver y sentir tal poder abrumador tabitha solo murmura "que he hecho" para después caer inconsciente… lo último que sus ojos ven son un grupo de guardias corriendo a la enfurecida bestia que con un movimiento de su brazo crea una onda de choque tan fuerte que los cuerpos de los hombres explotan en pedazo junto al suelo bajos sus pies y el gran y grueso muro de piedra detrás suyo


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo capítulo¡ algo cortito, pero weno… medio culero pero eso es lo de siempre espero le entiendan y les guste¡

No soy dueño de nada si no, no anduviera en bicicleta por todos lados :'v

Capítulo 3

El invocado

Oscuras nubes de tormenta relampagueantes rujen alto en los cielos iluminando la alta bóveda nubosa que cobre la tierra, los vientos azotan las montañas como una fiera salvaje a su presa, el frio infernal convierte toda el agua en una gruesa capa de nieve que lo cubre todo dejando ver solo los altos picos rocosos de las montañas.

Todo se ha vuelto un enorme desierto congelado adornado por las antiguas ruinas de una época gloriosa, los vestigios y sueños de un pueblo en su apogeo, que conoció su abrupto final en un destello de furia y poder son igual… muchos lo llamaron el fin de los tiempos, el apocalipsis, el Armagedón, nada de eso importa pues ya nadie de esas personas queda… ya nada queda en este pedazo de roca congelado y abandonado,

Una solitaria figura se alza sobre un montículo de rocas alto sobre una montaña, su figura humanoide a penas se deja discernir por la oscuridad que le rodea, si aún quedara alguien que pudiera ver esto seguramente pensarían que se trata de una estatua o algo parecido… pero el movimiento constante de sus hombros al respirar da indicación de que esa cosa no es una estatua ni nada… si no algo muy diferente, y algo muy vivo… si es que se pudiera decir así.

Tan antiguo como las ruinas que le rodean más antiguo que muchas montañas que salpican el valle escarpado, existiendo desde que una joven y soñadora raza habitaba este pedazo de roca inmundo carente de cualquier vida, carente de cualquier cosa de verdadero valor, algunos extraños aventureros se animan a acercarse a este mundo atraídos y curiosos de los restos de los viejos satélites y estaciones que orbitan en grandes grupos el oscuro mundo, curiosos por descubrir los secretos de lo que paso en este viejo mundo.

Lástima, pocos lograron salir esparciendo por la galaxia extraños rumores de la muerte, rumores del mal, la ira, de la destrucción, encarnados en una sola figura de un blanco pálido tanto como los mismos huesos, de vez en cuando visitantes aún más insólitos aparecen, de naturaleza similar al blanco ser pero con una meta completamente diferente, al final para todos es lo mismo mortales, dioses, demonios seas lo que seas si te atraviesas a sus ojos la muerte violenta caerá sobre ti y nada podrá salvarte.

Pero eso es otra historia lo verdaderamente importante es lo que está frente a tal ser, Un rayo de luz atraviesa las nubes iluminando su alrededor, su piel blanca con marcas tribales por todo su cuerpo, su largo cabello naranja ondea por el viento, y sus ojos en esas cuencas diabólicas brillan de un amarillo putrefacto, mirando fijamente una tumba, y en ella un viejo y seco oso de peluche descansa, como lo ha hecho por tanto tiempo desde que el final de algo grande llego y aquel que se hacía llamar el protector se convirtió en el destructor.

Cuando todo lo bueno que tenía en su corazón desapareció un enorme pedazo de su pecho desapareció con sus buenos sentimientos, ahora ese agujero es señal de lo vacío que esta, de lo solitario que se ha vuelto, después de todo no es como si un ser como el pudiera tener amigos, cualquiera huiría aterrado al ver su cara, sus afilados colmillos sus amenazantes cuernos, pero por sobre todo esos ojos vacíos de cualquier expresión, en sus cuencas solo hay una infinita oscuridad como si de dos pozos sin fondo se tratara.

Mirando el muñeco viejo que ha sido su única compañía por quien sabe cuánto tiempo el ser se queda estático como siempre ha sido, su respiración sale como neblina de entre sus fauces, a veces en lo más profundo de sus más primitivos instintos le imploran por buscar compañía, el calor de una mano tocando la suya, la tibia atmosfera de un cuerpo aferrándose a él… viejos sentimientos mortales, para algo como él la idea de estar con alguien es ridícula… aparte de que no hay nadie.

Y hablando de instintos algo que él sabe muy bien, aunque sea de manera inconsciente es el hecho de siempre confiar en ellos, nunca sabes cuándo podrían salvarte la vida, tal y como le a pasado a él, y exactamente así sus instintos en estos mismos momentos se están volviendo locos, avisándole de un peligro inmediato ponen nervioso al ser.

Decir que él estaba inquieto quedaría muy corto, él estaba muy muy estresado, y cuando esto pasa por lo general alguien o algo no sale muy bien parado, inconscientemente comienza a lanzar una gran cantidad de reiatsu por todo el lugar, haciendo templar la misma tierra, si un ser estuviera cerca de él inmediatamente hubiera quedado hecho polvo por tal cantidad de poder, **"o mi familiar que estas en las sombras"** un suave murmullo se escucha a lo lejano, el busca por doquier en un frenesí, pero la suave y desesperanzada voz parece venir de todos lados, norte, sur, este, oeste, arriba y abajo

" **aquel que protege"** ¿el que protege? Pronto deja de buscar y solo se detiene a pensar, el que protege… él alguna vez fue llamado así, ¿no? ¿Si? Volteando a ver al viejo muñeco que a estado custodiando por tanto tiempo, épocas que ya no recuerda, momentos que no quiere recordar…

" **sálvame y acude a mi rescate"** se escucha una vez más, esa vos… esa vos… se queda mirando cada vez más y más fijamente el muñeco como si buscara una guía en él, una imagen aparece en su mente, fugas como el brillo de una estrella en una noche nublada, una sonrisa diciéndole que adelante.

Asintiendo levanta la cabeza al cielo como esperando que algo suceda, **"mi salvador"** con ello lanza un grito… no, no un grito sino mejor dicho un rugido, salvaje y furioso desde lo más profundo de su alma, cualquiera que lo escuchara se orinaría del terror… al final el viejo durmiente ha despertado… y tiene una meta y esta vez… aunque él no lo sepa nada ni nadie lo detendrá de cumplirla, con eso, el oso y el desaparecen para cumplir su nuevo propósito. ´


	4. Chapter 4

Ppsssss capitulo nuevo de esta cosa¡ la verdad no sé que saldrá no tengo una idea muy clara así que pueeees… no se hagan muchas ilusiones :'v si alguien quiere darme sugerencias no dude en hacerlo serán muy vienvenidas por que como dije no tengo una trama bien definida solo me pongo a escribir y a subir a lo puro como dicen aquí a lo puro wey

Sin más disfruten¡

No soy dueño de nada si no, no anduviera en bicicleta por todos lados :'v

Capítulo 4

Estas jodida

Alrededor del pedazo de roca conocida como tierra una gran cantidad de historias abundan la boca de las personas desde tiempos inmemorables, cuando nos movíamos de aquí para allá, cuando nuestros mantos eran meramente la piel de los animales que cazábamos, cuando aún ni siquiera escribíamos, cuando aún éramos jóvenes ya nos maravillábamos por una historia bajo el oscuro manto de la noche, alumbrados por las llamas del fuego todos juntos mirábamos al anciano que completamente inmerso contaba sus historias con pasión ardiente.

Historias donde el héroe en brillante armadura llega montando un gran corcel blanco listo para salvar a la princesa de las garras de un enorme dragón que la tiene encerrada en un antiguo castillo conquistado por el mismo reptil alado, historias donde el bien al final vence sobre el mal y donde la luz termina brillando por sobre la más profunda oscuridad… lástima que la vida no es como en las historias.

Al final ni el mal ni el bien gana, el más fuerte de los dos sobrevive y termina devorando al más débil, no hay maldad como tal y tampoco existe el bien, así como así, solo una lucha constante por saber quién es más fuerte, quien merece vivir y quien no, a lo largo de la historia el ser humano se ha dado cuenta de eso aunque aún no lo quiera aceptar, aun trata de calificar algunas cosas como malvadas y a otras como buenas, para una persona ha quedado bastante claro tal hecho.

Tabitha descansa recostada en una dura cama donde el colchón es solo un tablón colgando de la pared en uno de los viejos calabozos de la escuela, echa una bolita la chica se aferra fuertemente al pequeño oso en sus brazos al que no ha dejado desde que fue la invocación hace algunas horas, por decisión del mismo director se ordenó que la chica fuera colocada en los calabozos por si acaso, después de todo dicen que la invocación refleja la naturaleza de su invocador así que el haber invocado un ser tan… demoniaco por así decirlo no puede hablar muy bien de la chica.

Por lo que aquí está encerrada mientras que afuera en el gran patio trasero de la academia donde se dio la invocación un gran número de guardias y maestros de la academia rodean alta mente alarmados al demoniaco ser que la peli azul invoco, curiosamente desde que la chica se apartó y fue alejada él no se ha movido en lo absoluto, como si de una estatua se tratara se quedó completamente quieto con la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo.

Como si esperara algo… tal vez lo que espera es que el contrato de familiar sea completo, lamentablemente para ambos la chica y su familiar el que sellen su contrato no se dará en el corto plazo, pasos afuera de las puertas de acero resuenan con fuerza, pronto un anciano usando un vestido blanco y largo con una larga barba adornando su cara llega colocándose en frente del calabozo.

El anciano director de la Academia de Magia de Tristania conocido por su comportamiento lascivo acaba de llegar a las puertas del calabozo, a diferencia de su típica actitud relajada en esta una apariencia seria, en su mano su vieja pipa reposa mientras humea liberando el olor a tabaco por todo el lugar, la peli azul al verlo de inmediato se levanta de la pequeña cama y camina en dirección suya luciendo su típico semblante neutral.

"aaa mis tabitha en verdad lamente que tenga que permanecer en este modesto lugar… espero entienda las razones del porque está aquí" al escucharlo la chica asiente, incluso para ella está más que claro que rumores acerca de ella se han extendido por toda la academia, rumores nada buenos que asustan a las personas, y no hay nada más peligroso que una persona asustada pues esta puede llegar a acometer alguna tontería sin saberlo del todo, "debo de serle sincero lo que paso es… es completamente inaudito en todo mi tiempo como director de esta academia nunca escuche acerca de haber invocado una cosa así, la fuerza en bruto, el salvajismo que se puede sentir a su alrededor es algo tan… perverso, no ceo que usted sea algo parecido a este ser pero es un hecho de que es su invocación, los maestros han enviado un mensaje a la iglesia más cercana para que se pongan en contacto con la iglesia"

Al escucharlo todo dentro de la chica se detiene, la inquisición, la temida organización bajo el mando de la iglesia del fundador brimir, famosa por su brutalidad hacia los herejes, es una institución que se expande por todo el continente hasta las fronteras con el país de los elfos, se encargan de investigar juzgar y ejecutar a todos los blasfemos y herejes, a todos aquellos que entren en contacto con los elfos los más odiados enemigos del gran fundador, para tabitha el hecho de que sean llamados es una sentencia de muerte, una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

"tengo que decirlo estas en un problema muy grande, yo mismo di ordenes de que nadie hablara de este asunto por el momento hasta que nosotros mismos investigáramos el asunto, pero uno de los maestros en su paranoia envió un mensaje… aaaaa no te daré falsas esperanzas hija mía ceo que de esta no podrás salir la prueba más clara esta haya afuera en el patio… tratare de que se te trate lo más cómoda posible en lo que el inquisidor llega y si necesitas algo dímelo"

Dando media vuelta el anciano hombre sale con una expresión sombría, después de todo para el todos los alumnos son como sus hijos, y el hecho de que una de ellas una de las más sobresalientes y más lastimadas por la vida tenga que enfrentarse a algo tan brutal como lo es la inquisición es… es muy doloroso, por lo que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para salvar a los que ama de tal destino, deteniéndose gira la cabeza lentamente para ver a una devastada tabitha que se encuentra ahora de rodillas mientras mira el suelo, sus brazos caen sin fuerza a sus lados dejando caer al extraño oso de peluche que llego con la invocación, al verla así el viejo se promete que hará algo para salvarla, por lo que en sus pensamientos abandona el lugar dejando a una choqueada tabitha quien aún no procesa del todo la noticia.

Arrodillada la chica mira el suelo sin saber que hacer, una cosa tras otra tal parece que está destinada a que lo malo la siga, tal parece que la felicidad es algo que nunca jamás podrá alcanzar, su padre asesinado por su tío, su madre envenenada y termino loca, su hermana esclavizada por su tío el ahora rey, y ella usada como herramienta por el hombre, usada para satisfacerlo, usada como su diversión, usada de asesina de espía, asesina de sus amigos con tal de poder salvar a su hermana de la muerte, y ahora invocadora de un terrible demonio y pronto la inquisición la juzgara por ello, completamente devastada la chica hace algo que hace mucho creyó ya no podría hacer, ella llora…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo nuevo¡ por petición de algunos tratare de actualizar más seguido y quien sabe tal vez capítulos más largos, solo no esperen mucho porque lo hago cada que tengo tiempo… o ganas XD

Si alguien quiere darme ideas o algo puede hacerlo serán muy bienvenidas

No soy dueño de nada si no, no anduviera en bicicleta por todos lados :'v

Capítulo 5

Es tu culpa

Yendo y viniendo de acá para allá por toda su habitación kirche pisotea con fuerza en el suelo mientras su cara normalmente brillante y bien cuidada ahora se retuerce del estrés, su ropa por lo general bien cuidada y acomodada luce bastante descuidada, en general la chica con una belleza perfecta que era anteriormente ahora no está presente.

Y no es como si se pudiera culparla su mejor amiga esta encarcelada después de invocar a esa, esa cosa, la chica de cabellos azules siempre fue diferente a kirche que el resto de las personas, la trato como a una igual sin el molesto modo de los nobles, nunca tuvo celos de su físico, ella era diferente hacia ella que el resto de las personas, alguien con quien podría hablar con confianza, todo estaba de maravilla en su vida, los chicos la amaban y siempre tenía a su amiga a pesar de ser seria y de pocas palabras era una de las mejores personas que kirche a conocido.

Hasta que fue el día de la invocación, desde un principio la peli roja noto algo nerviosa a su amiga, todo un logro tomando en cuenta la cara de póker que por lo general tiene, ella pensaba que se trataba por la emoción de que podría invocar, y como no evitarlo se supone que para todo mago este sería uno de los mejores días de su vida si no es que el mejor, la chica misma invoco a una salamandra de fuego, completamente emocionada corrió a donde su amiga enseñándole a flama como nombro a su familiar, la peli azul respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Ese día estuvo lleno de sorpresas y cosas interesantes, como el familiar que Louise logro invocar, un plebeyo de todas las cosas, con un aspecto bastante extraño eso es cierto, pero eso no quita el hecho de que se trata meramente de un solo plebeyo, por fin después de una buena burla hacia la chica de cabello rosado llego el momento de tabitha, kirche esperaba emocionada la increíble criatura que su amiga invocaría pues conociendo el talento de la chica con la magia ella no dudaba de que traería algo verdaderamente sorprendente, algo digno de contar para las generaciones futuras de estudiantes de alumnos durante años y años por adelante.

Levantando la cabeza por sobre sus compañeros aprovechando su altura considerablemente mayor la pelirroja observa atentamente el silencioso canto de su amiga, la cual termina levantando su báculo en el aire, hubieron momentos de silencio en los que no paso absolutamente nada, por un momento la emoción de kirche comenzó a caer al ver como no pasaba nada, incluso le pareció escuchar entre el mar de estudiantes como alguien se burló, apenas estaba a punto de buscar el bastardo que se burlaba de su amiga cuando todo comenzó.

Una poderosa explosión sacudió la academia, aún más fuerte que las lanzadas por su compañera peli rosa, la onda de choque levanto el polvo y lanzo pedazos de roca por doquier, los estudiantes de inmediato de alegaron tratando de buscar aire fresco, pero se vieron incapaces de poder alejarse más cuando una fuerte sensación cayo sobe sus hombros, como si sus cuerpos pesaran muchas veces más de lo que debieran.

Tan rápidamente como apareció la pesadez pronto abandono sus cuerpos, el polvo lentamente se fue aclarando, revelando algo de lo más extraño, un viejo roto y sucio oso de peluche, el ajetreo causado por la repentina explosión pronto vuelve a ser un silencio total mientras todos en shock observan la pequeña cosa, la peli azul lentamente se acercó a su extraña invocación para tomarlo en sus manos, en ese mismo instante una intensa luz brillo encandilando a los presentes que rápidamente taparon sus ojos del intenso brillo, una vez desaparecido todos pudieron ver como ese sucio oso cambio completamente de aspecto.

Curiosos los alumnos se acercaron a tabitha tratando de observar el ahora vivo color azul que tiene el pelaje del juguete que también luce completamente limpio, un poderoso temblor de terror recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja al momento de ver ese muñeco, dentro de ella los instintos más básicos de supervivencia gritaban en coro que no se acercara, sus piernas temblaban y su frente se llenó de sudor, todo dentro de ella le pedía que corriera y no mirara atrás, pero otra parte le decía que se quedara observando que es lo que su amiga invoco.

Uno de sus compañeros cuyo nombre kirche ya no recuerda se acercó a donde estaba el oso de peluche, fue ahí donde eso apareció, el pobre chico no se pudo acercar cuando su brazo y su cabeza cercenada cayeron al suelo con un sonido húmedo mientras que de la fresca herida la sangre fluía libremente, una negra espada apareció del polvo que aún no desaparece del todo, de su afilada hoja la sangre fresca goteaba mientras una mano completamente blanca la sostenía, una corriente de aire soplo revelando el resto del diabólico cuerpo, de un blanco que en vez de verse puro como las suaves sedas que los nobles usan se mira más de un blanco sucio, un blanco como el hueso que duro días a la intemperie.

Una serie de intrincadas marcas tribales recorrían su cuerpo pasando por sus manos, sus piernas, su pecho hasta que todas se unían de un enorme hueco en el pecho como si de un pozo oscuro se tratara y goteara sangre negra, eso parecían esas marcas, su rostro más parecido a una máscara con forma de calavera parecía tener una mirada completamente vacía, sus profundos ojos oscuros tenían un escalofriante brillo en el fondo, como si los ojos de un depredador fueran, como si fuera el máximo cazador.

Los estudiantes completamente aterrados gritan mientras tratan de alejarse de la bestia que esta de pies en frente de la peli azul que atemorizada cae de rodillas mientras sujeta el oso, un grupo de guardias de inmediato se lanzó al monstruo en un intento de reducirlo al ver el cuerpo decapitado de uno de los alumnos, esa imagen nunca abandonaría la cabeza de kirche, un solo movimientos de su mano basto para reducir a un roja brisa a los guardias, la roca bajo sus pies voló en pedazos por la fuerza pura del movimiento, incluso el muro de la academia recibió parte del impacto que provoco su caída.

Los siguientes momentos se volvieron confusos para la chica que fue arrastrada por el mar de alumnos tratando de escapar, cuando se recuperó de la impresión trato desesperadamente de buscar a tabitha para simplemente no hallarla, busco y busco hasta que por fin a un maestro le pregunto, este algo molesto le respondió que la chica fue llevado al calabozo por órdenes del viejo osmond, desde ese momento la pelirroja a tratado de que la dejen entrar para buscar a su amiga solo para que no la dejen verla, y esa es la razón de la gran cantidad de estrés por la que pasa la chica.

Asomándose por su ventana puede ver como la criatura sigue en su lugar de ayer, aun cuando se llevaron a la peli azul y al muñeco esa cosa no se ha movido en lo absoluto, simplemente esta hay sin hacer nada con la vista mirando al cielo como si estuviera disfrutando de la sensación, un intenso odio crece dentro de la pelirroja mientras lo maldice con furia "si no hubieras aparecido tabitha estaría aquí conmigo" murmura mientras aprieta salvajemente sus dientes, "estaría terminando su libro con esa expresión soñadora que siempre tiene" gruesas lagrimas comienzan a correr por su cara al recordar a su amiga "todo es tu culpa" finalmente cae al suelo completamente abatida mientras el dolor supera al odio

Y sola como siempre ha estado la chica llora intensamente mientras pide a dios por que tabitha salga y este junto a ella, llora mientras culpa a la bestia, llora mientras se culpa a si misma por no ayudar, solo llora…


	6. Chapter 6

No soy dueño de nada si no, no anduviera en bicicleta por todos lados :'v

Capítulo 6

En un nuevo mundo

Hace tantos tiempos que él se volvió acostumbrado a los oscuros paramos de su mundo que ya olvido completamente como eran los brillantes colores de una época mucho mejor, olvido el hermoso color azul del cielo por el que navegaban blancas nubes tranquilamente llevadas por un suave viento, olvido el verde de los árboles que pintaban todo a su alrededor, el dulce olor de un aire puro cargado de la esencia de la vida, simplemente olvido.

Cuando el destello acabo de inmediato él supo que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo al ver atravesó del polvo como una pequeña niña tomaba el viejo oso de peluche que tanto tiempo estuvo con él, por un momento el instinto de atacar se hizo cargo de su cuerpo, listo estaba para acabar con la chiquilla que se atrevió a tocar a lo único que le quedaba de su vida anterior, pero todo cambio en el mismo instante en que el oso abandono el suelo siendo cargado por las suaves manos de la peli azul, una poderosa sensación recorrió el aire provocando una sensación extraña dentro del pecho vacío de la bestia.

Una luz inundo el lugar para desvanecerse tan rápido como apareció, y hay estaba el viejo oso como si estuviera nuevo, atrás quedo la suciedad en su pelaje, las partes rotas que dejaban ver el sucio y ya duro relleno se repararon, sus ojos de vidrio tan oscuros y sucios no reflejaban ni la más mínima mota de luz, pero ahora parecían irradiar aún más luz que la luna en una noche despejada, una poderosa energía comenzó a acumularse en el interior del juguete, una energía que la bestia de cuernos hace mucho, mucho que ya no sentía, ahora esto es muy curioso, hay algo dentro del juguete que el coloco hace tanto que ya no lo recuerda… pero tal vez con esta niña recuerde que es, por lo que decidido el ser permite que ella siga sosteniendo el preciado oso.

Sintiendo como uno de los niños se acerca demasiado a él los instintos se hacen cargo una vez más por lo que con un rápido movimiento de su brazo separa su cabeza y su mano, si hay algo que él siempre ha detestado desde mucho antes de convertirse en lo que es ahora, es que alguien o algo que apesta tanto a la arrogancia se le acerque, es como si les tuviera un odio a esos seres… quien sabe porque, pero así son las cosas.

El mar de adolescentes humanos al ver el cuerpo decapitado de sus compañeros echa a correr tratando de huir del lugar, dándoles una mirada de reojo él se debate en si seguirlo o quedarse y disfrutar del lugar, sus instintos le gritan que los persiga y los cace, pero en parte también le dicen que no sería una buena caza y lo mejor sería quedarse y disfrutar del aire puro sin el hedor a los cadáveres de miles de años de antigüedad.

Lástima que cuando estaba dispuesto a acercarse a la niña para observarla un poco mejor un grupo de guardias armados con espadas se acercaron tratando de atacarlo, por lo que como cualquier cazador alfa debe demostrar su domino sobre estos absurdos adversarios, un simple movimiento de su brazo es suficiente para convertir en una fina neblina roja a los fuertes hombres bien entrenados en el arte de la guerra, la culminación del poder físico de un ser humano normal… lamentablemente para ellos su contrincante era para nada algo normal.

El movimiento de su arma es tan increíblemente poderosos que el muro externo de la academia recibe la fuerza de impacto, y finalmente cede incapaz de soportar tal poder, los chillidos de terror resuenan por sobre el sonido de la roca rompiéndose, mientras los chiquillos salen del lugar, otro grupo de guardias dudan en acercarse al ver el final de sus compañeros, una de las maestras de la academia una maga de clase triangulo lanza un hechizo de fuego al ser blanco, solo pare recibir el mismo destino que los guardias, su cuerpo al recibir la onda de choque inmediatamente explota lanzando carne, sangre huesos y órganos por doquier.

Uno de los guardias rápida mente se acerca a la invocadora tabita que cayo inconsciente meros momentos antes con el peluche aun en brazos, rápidamente al ver como la fría y oscura mirada de ese demonio e posa sobre el pobre hombre este echa a correr completamente asustados, pero sujetando con fuerza a la pequeña maga.

Al verlo correr el de inmediato piensa en seguirlo al observar que se lleva a la peli azul que acaba de despertar su interés, pero al ver como se lleva al peluche se detiene por un instante, el viejo oso la mantendrá segura tal vez no era lo que alguna vez fue, pero algo dentro de él le dice que debe confiar en ese pequeño juguete, solo necesita algo de tiempo para que un viejo conocido de otra vida pueda despertar.

Los soldados y los magos se colocan a su alrededor pero no atacan, el aire apesta a terror y él puede notarlo, no son una amenaza por lo que no debe preocuparse por que le puedan hacer algo… hace mucho que ya nada puede hacerle daño, por lo que observando la vida natural a su alrededor e ignorando el hedor a sangre fresca que comienza a llenar por completo el lugar el ser se deja caer al pasto saboreando ese dulce sentimiento que le trae el estar rodeado del gentil pulso de la vida…

Los magos al ver como se deja caer de inmediato comienzan a levantar una barrera mágica para protección, aunque al ver como quedo el muro de la academia después de que esa cosa agitara su espada de tal manera la verdad muchos dudan que la barrera pueda ser suficiente para poder detenerlo, a los pocos minutos el viejo osmond completamente serio llega al lugar seguido del profesor que estaba en ese momento, el maestro Colbert.

Ambos observan el demonio que simplemente parece estar descansando en el césped, ambos son capaces de escuchar los murmullos aterrados de los guardias y algunos alumnos que o muy valientes o muy estúpidos se acercan para ver al demonio que ha provocado tanto ajetreo, una llama de ira comienza a crecer dentro del viejo al escuchar las palabras que algunos murmullan acerca de una posible herejía de parte de la pequeña chica, algunos incluso dicen cosas acerca de llamar a la santa inquisición para que se encarguen de ese demonio y de su maldita invocadora.

Por lo que ya no pudiendo soportar las palabras de ese tipo de personas el viejo se da vuelta mirándolos a todos a los ojos con una intensidad que práctica mente nadie antes había visto, "¡está estrictamente prohibido que alguien hable acerca de esto!¡cualquiera que hable con alguien de afuera de estos muros acerca de este asunto será severamente castigado!¡está claro!

Al escuchar sus palabras de inmediato todos asienten con la cabeza en reconocimiento, nunca nadie había escuchado tal autoridad salir de los labios del viejo hombre, por lo que todos aceptan de regañadientes, claro que siempre habrá algunos rebeldes que no lo harán, pero por ahora el hombre cree que si le harán caso, mientras se voltea a ver como la barrera comienza a creer en forma de cúpula alderredor del demonio, "maestro Colbert quiero que me investigue todo lo que pueda en la biblioteca acerca de… esta cosa, de todos usted es el que mejor conoce la biblioteca por lo que no dudo que pueda encontrar algo" el maestro al escuchar su petición de inmediato acepta y se retira completamente decidido a encontrar algo que pueda ayudarlos a arreglar este caos.

El viejo director suspira pesadamente, primero las cosas que pasan con reconquista en Albión, después el hecho de que la hija menor de los Valeri haya invocado a un ser humano… y ahora esto, el viejo se soba suavemente un hombro por el este que está pasando por su cansado cuerpo "ya soy viejo para estas cosas" murmura para después retirarse pensando en que cosas hacer a partir de aquí.


	7. Chapter 7

Hheeyyyy¡ yo se me qué he tardado en esto, pero ps ps ps… ya saben un bloqueo no se me ocurría como desarrollarlo y la verdad no quede muy satisfecho pero nneeee creo que queda clara la idea 😊

Capítulo 7

¿Qué hacemos?

Han pasado 3 días desde la invocación, tabita por órdenes del director fue movida de los calabozos a una habitación fuertemente custodiada en la torre central de la academia, al salir del calabozo no pudieron evitar pasar cerca del demonio que desde el ajetreo de la invocación yace tendido en el césped rodeado de guardias y magos, a parte de la barrera mágica unas cuantas trincheras de madera y estacas han sido colocadas más para aplacar el nerviosismo de los soldados que para detener a la bestia.

Aun así, el temblor de tabita fue más que perceptible al ver la fría y oscura mirada figada en ella, esos profundos pozos repletos de malicia y de… ¿curiosidad? La chica de cabello azul ha visto muchas cosas como para reconocer la genuina curiosidad, una vez que entraron a la torre tabita pudo respirar ya más tranquila al no recibir tan intensa mirada, pronto vuelve a tomar su cara de neutral normal que siempre tiene tratando de aparentar ser fuerte, por suerte para ella tal parece que los guardias no notaron su desliz de antes por lo que puede continuar haciendo parecer que es más fuerte de lo que su apariencia dice.

Eso fue el día anterior y muy dentro de ella agradece el agradable cambio, las frías barras de acero ahora son unas paredes dulcemente decoradas, la gran cama es bastante comoda y lo más importante, una gran cantidad de libros están disponibles para que la chica pueda sumergirse en sus páginas y así poder dejar de pensar en lo que está a punto de pasar, por lo que tal cambio es más que bienvenido, aunque muy dentro de ella la apuración y decepción es cada vez más creciente, cerrando el libro suspira pesadamente mientras levanta la vista al alto techo de la espaciosa habitación, dentro de su mente no puede dejar de evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué?

La eterna pregunta, porque le pasa esto, porque, que es lo que ella a echo para merecer todo esto, recuerdos fugaces de su niñez revolotean en su mente, tiempos del pasado donde ella era feliz, donde su padre la mimaba entre juegos y su madre los acompañaba a ella y a su hermana… una triste sonrisa cruza su rostro y baja su mirada por la ventana del balcón donde descansa, muy abajo su invocación sigue tirada como desde hace tanto tiempo su mirada parece estar perdida mirando el cielo, curiosa la peli azul levanta su vista tratando de buscar lo que el ser observa tan fascinado.

Alto en el cielo una bandada de aves vuela en busca de los plantíos de los humildes agricultores en busca de las semillas de los plantíos, confusa la chica vuelve la mirada a la bestia que aun mira fijamente a las aves casi como si nunca las hubiera visto, es eso o tal vez solamente esté planeando como poder atraparlas a pesar de lo alto que vuelan, el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada llama su atención curiosa tabita la mira sabiendo que aún no es hora de que lleguen con la comida así que es muy posible que se trate de una visita, la cosa es ¿quién es?

La puerta se abre lentamente y una cabeza roja entra al instante, detrás suyo la puerta se vuelve a cerrar mientras el par de chicas se miran fijamente hasta que por fin kirche rompe en llanto y se arroja a su pequeña amiga en un fuerte abrazo, en un principio al sentir los brazos a su alrededor tabita se mostró preguntándose como reaccionar, por lo que termina devolviendo el abrazo sintiendo como sus emociones se revuelven en su interior al escuchar el ligero llanto de su amiga.

"no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos tabita" murmura la pelirroja mientras la abraza con fuerza pronto ambas se separan y la peli azul la guía a la cama para que ambas se sienten, una vez ya kirche se tranquiliza la pequeña maga aprecia lo demacrada que luce la normalmente hermosa chica, de inmediato su conciencia se estremece al saber que ella es la causa de las posibles noches en vela que ha pasado la chica.

"lo siento" murmura en voz baja a lo que su amiga la mira sin comprender "¿de que hablas tabita? No tienes que disculparte de nada después de todo quien sabía que tu invocación terminaría causando tanto lio" la pelirroja toma las manos de su amiga mientras la mira fijamente, tabita al escuchar sus palabras siente su corazón agitarse y temblar emocionado, una suave sonrisa adorna su cara como respuesta mientras bala su mirada evitando los ojos de su amiga "gracias" murmura finalmente la pequeña chica a lo que kirche responde con una sonrisa propia.

"oye para que están las amigas tabita… ahora porque no dejamos este melodrama y me cuentas como te han tratado los maestros" ambas chicas pronto se unen en una amena conversación muy por extraño que sea para la chica de cabello azul, a un lado de ambas el oso de peluche descansa completamente olvidado, hasta que la germana lo mira cuidadosamente como si una idea cruzara su mente.

"sabes tabita me pregunto qué pasaría si sellaras el pacto de invocación con ese muñeco… quien sabe tal vez él sea tu familiar y no esa cosa en el patio" expresa pensativa con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sintiéndose muy inteligente, al escucharla tabita suspira y asiente "ya lo había pensado… no puedo usar magia limitadores" al escucharla kirche nota por primera vez los brazaletes alrededor de sus tobillos y sus muñecas, unos grilletes especiales que drenan la voluntad del mago impidiendo el uso de hechizos, a parte de la falta de varita de parte de la pequeña chica lo cual no le permite poder usar magia libremente.

"es cierto lo siento fue solo una idea de momento… después de todo nunca se sabe con eso de que incluso la Zero convoco a un plebeyo de familiar" tabita asiente al escucharla, desde su ventana la peli azul fue capaz de observar como el familiar de su compañera, saíto según el rumor que le llego, el plebeyo lucho con un noble llamado guiche de gramont, muy para la sorpresa de tabita el chico en realidad logro ganar con un increíble impulso de poder de parte de sus runas familiares.

Kirche habla sin parar acerca de cómo el amor verdadero la flecho en el instante que observo el gran poder del familiar de Louise, como todo un caballero se levantó en el último momento y sin rendirse logro derrotar a un adversario mucho más poderoso que él, además con una sonrisa pervertida comienza a planear como atraer al chico a su habitación y hacerlo suyo, claro que la pelirroja no ha notado el hecho de que su amiga en realidad no le está prestando atención, demasiado perdida en sus propios pensamientos esta como para notar sus comentarios pervertidos llenos escenas sacadas de uno de sus libros.

Mas alto en la torre el director osmond discute con el maestro Colbert su mas confiable maestro… y ambos se mira muy cansados al parecer, "ya estoy muy viejo para estas cosas Colbert" murmura el anciano director mientras se frota sus ojos, el calvo maestro sentado frente suyo asiente con una apariencia no muy diferente.

"el inquisidor tomas de Torquemada será el que estará a cargo de la investigación hheee" pronuncia Colbert con una mirada afligida, el viejo osmond asiente mientras enciende su pipa, "temo que la señorita tabitha no saldrá bien parada de esto… y es muy posible que yo tampoco al ser director de esta institución parte de la responsabilidad cae hacia mí de inmediato" "las cosas no son para nada fáciles e señor osmond" "y que lo digas vieja serpiente de fuego… aunque… mi mente ha estado rondando a una cosa en específico por unos días" Colbert al escucharlo se siente algo curioso por lo que se acomoda un poco mejor mostrando su interés.

"el peluche… tal vez si ella pueda sellar el trato familiar con él se demuestre que el demonio es un error por parte del hechizo… por muy improbable que sea pero tal vez así nos podamos salvar de algo desagradable…" el maestro calvo pensativo se queda en silencio… eso en verdad si podría llegar a funcionar, el castigo será inevitable pero así tal vez la pequeña niña logre sobrevivir "eso solo nos dejaría que hacer con el demonio… está más que claro que los hechizos no funcionan muy bien del todo en esa cosa y su fuerza es demasiado grande"

"las cosas a su debido tiempo maestro… por ahora centrémonos en sobrevivir, por el momento debemos preparar todo para la llegada del inquisidor y su grupo así que lo mejor es ponernos manos a la obra" Colbert asiente y sale de la habitación, a los pocos segundos entra la secretaria del director con una cara algo preocupada al ver el cansado rostro del director, "se encuentra bien viejo osmond" pregunta acercándose, sin hacerle caso el director se acerca a su familiar un pequeño ratoncito que parece como si le dijera algo, "ha ya veo así que sus pantis hoy son rojas baya que atrevida" por toda la academia un fuerte grito resuena "¡pervertido viejo verde!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuevo capítulo¡ sigo vivo batos¡ espero les guste esto tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo¡**

Capítulo 8

El juicio

Tomas de Torquemada el famoso inquisidor del reino de Galia espera tranquilamente a que su sequito arribe a la famosa y prestigiosa academia de magia de tristan, hace poco más de 5 días que fue informado de algo curioso en la academia, la sobrina del rey de Galia y buen amigo suyo el rey Joseph, tal parece que ella invoco algo que provoco mucho revuelo en la academia y que mato a uno de los estudiantes y varios guardias, claro no está de más decir que el rey está muy indignado por tal suceso pues todos esperaban que invocara a la dragona que había invocado con anterioridad, pero como tal cosa no paso ella no recibió sus nuevas órdenes y los planes del tío de la peli azul quedaron trabados.

Por lo bajo tomas no puede evitar reír entre dientes ante la reacción de Joseph, a pesar de ser amigos desde hace años siempre es divertido ver la frustración en los ojos de su amigo, pero claro que para él lo más divertido no era solo la frustración de Joseph, si no el castigo de Charlot, desde pequeña siempre ha tenido esa actitud fría y apartada, cosa que para alguien como tomas es detestable a más no poder, desde que el padre de la niña murió y su madre cayo enferma solo se puso peor esa actitud retraída y sin emociones, combinado con su talento en el uso de la magia lentamente la pequeña comenzó a ganarse el odio de tomas, pero Joseph hace mucho le dejo en claro que estaba prohibido hacerle daño… permanente claro por lo que ambos en sus enfermos deseos y sueños disfrutaban de torturarla de una manera leve para molestia de tomas.

Pero ahora con su fatal error en la invocación y al haberse ganado la atención del papa a tomas le han dado luz verde para deshacerse de la niña de la forma que le plazca, cosa que él piensa aprovechar pues desde hace ya bastante tiempo le ha tenido ganas de romper el pequeño cuerpo de la peli azul, de maneras pérfidas y asquerosas su imaginación en estos casos no tiene límites, tal y como se puede comprobar en sus carros que transportan una gran cantidad de materiales y herramientas con los que a cada momento se emociona más para usarlos en la pequeña chica.

La llamada de uno de sus sirvientes lo saca de sus pensamientos al ser avisado de que están a punto de llegar a la academia, asomándose por la pequeña ventanilla de su carro ya puede ver los muros en medio de las verdes colinas tan características de tristan, una salvaje emoción comienza a crecer dentro de su pecho al acercarse a la gran estructura y donde su blanco espera pacientemente su llegada, "apresúrense sucias ratas" grita a sus siervos instándolos a que apresuren el paso, mientras más rápido lleguen mucho mejor será para él y más pronto podrá gozar de lo emocionante de su trabajo como inquisidor.

Mientras tanto en la academia los sirvientes corren de un lado hacia otro preparándose para la llegada del representante de la inquisición y en extensión del santo papa de la iglesia, los cocineros activos a mas no poder preparan algunos de los más grandes manjares de todo halkenia, los estudiantes con sus ropas más galantes se forman en una línea alrededor de la entrada principal de la academia, la seguridad alrededor de la bestia se redobla aunque parece que al demonio blanco tal cosa no es importante en lo absoluto.

El barbudo director acompañado de su secretaria caminan a paso lento en dirección a la habitación de tabita, una parte de si no puede evitar desear no llegar nunca para darle las noticias a la pequeña chica de cabello azul, pero esto es algo que no se puede evitar, rezando al fundador que la chica sea libre finalmente llegan a la entrada, un par de guardias completamente armados protegen la entrada, con un firme paso se apartan dejando vía libre al viejo hombre el cual toca un par de veces las puerta de madera para después entrar, allí en un cojín tabita descansa mientras mira por la ventana, esta vez no está leyendo, no tiene ánimos para hacerlo, tal parece saber que el momento a llegado.

A lo lejos el inquisidor y su sequito ya son visibles, el viejo osmond se acerca con una mirada desecha y arrepentida, con un pesado suspiro coloca su mano en el hombro de la chica intentando apaciguar sus temores, al tacto puede notar como su pequeño cuerpo tiembla sin control, pero rápidamente se recupera para después mirar al viejo hombre a su lado "así que eso es todo" con voz baja casi susurrada se dirige al director el cual responde con su silencio "de acuerdo" con ello la chica se pone de pie dejando ver su ropa más lujosa, un vestido de un azul claro que deja ver sus hombros, se abraza a su figura delicadamente mientras muestra un bordado que recuerda a la bandera de Galia.

Ambos salen de la habitación y los guardias se unen a ellos sirviendo de escolta, bajando las escaleras tabita no puede evitar sentir como sus piernas tiemblan a cada paso, todo dentro de ella le insta a que escape, que de media vuelta y corra lo más rápido que pueda, pero ella sabe muy bien que en el momento que escape de la ira de su tío eso significara la muerte de su madre y muy posible de su hermana gemela y dios no lo quiera de sylphid, a su lado la secretaria del director carga con el oso de peluche para entregárselo en la salida del edificio, tabita lo acepta y ambos esperan en la ostentosa entrada de la academia.

Los minutos pasan con una lentitud absurda, los minutos parece que son horas y eso empieza a tomar peaje en la corta chica y tal parece que también en el viejo director que aún está a un lado suyo, el frio sudor comienza a correr por sus frentes, y no se tratan de los únicos, entre la multitud de estudiantes kirche aterrada no puede evitar mirar a su alrededor esperando que in milagro sede, su búsqueda resulta infructuosa pues nada aparece para salvar a su querida amiga, el sonido de las trompetas anuncian por fin la llegada del hombre, el carruaje se detiene enfrente de la entrada y un siervo abre sus puertas, por fin tomas de Torquemada baja lentamente y respira profundamente mientras su cara presenta una enorme sonrisa de emoción.

En el momento en que tabita lo ve no puede evitar sentir un terror tal como nunca antes había sentido a pesar de haber pasado por una gran cantidad de misiones que para muchos se tratarían de misiones suicidas, a pesar de todo nada la podría preparar para el terror que siente en estos mismos instantes, de todos los inquisidores que podrían haber enviado enviaron al peor de todos, famosos por sus torturas sexuales y por disfrutar de quemar a sus víctimas, el rojo queda muy en claro en su cabello rojizo y rizado tal cuales las llamas, un viejo amigo de su tío y un hombre que desde hace años disfrutaba de torturarla con el rey Joseph, en el mismo instante en que tabita lo miro supo que su destino estaba sellado.

Instintivamente se aferra más al pequeño oso de peluche a la vez que el hombre que le produce tanto terror se acerca a paso relajado pero apresurado, dándole un pequeño beso al oso de peluche deja que sus sentimientos fluyan por completo mientras lanza una rápida oración al fundador que tenga piedad de su pobre alma y del alma de su madre, los sonidos de pasos pronto llegan a su fin cuando tomas está enfrente de tabita y el director, con un rápido movimiento de su mano abofetea con fuerza a la chica tumbándola efectivamente, un feo moretón comienza a formarse en sus labios mientras un hilillo de sangre escapa de su boca, la población de estudiantes y maestros mira con impotencia como la peli azul gime dolorosamente desde el suelo mientras trata de ponerse de pie, tomas bufa con burla mientras dirige su vista al viejo osmond el cual parece observar con fría furia lo sucedido "ahora director que tal si me muestra lo que hiso está sucia hereje" el director aun molesto asiente en silencio mientras indica que lo siga y ambos se marchan a el patio trasero, el sequito del inquisidor toma con fuerza a tabita por los brazos y la levantas violentamente para después llevársela a los calabozos seguidos de una gran cantidad de herramientas que parecen fueron sacadas de una escena de pesadilla.

Atrás en la academia el demonio blanco siente como una corriente de electricidad atraviesa su columna, una sensación de ira como nunca antes había sentido comienza a crecer en el lugar donde se supone su corazón debería estar, su agujero empieza a doler por el odio y sus ojos brillan de un amarillo enfermo, no sabe quién pero ahora esta cabreado y alguien pagara muy muy caro por lo sucedido


	9. Chapter 9

**Que carajos¡ yo no esperaba actualizar tan pronto pero uuufff me llego un periodo de inspiración¡ aprovechar se a dicho¡**

Capítulo 9

despertar

Sentir la suave piel de tabita siendo golpeada por los nudillos de tomas fue un suceso de enorme placer para el joven inquisidor, solo imaginar lo que sucederá pronto en un futuro no muy lejano le produce pequeños temblores en sus rodillas.

Pero eso es algo que pensar después en estos momentos tomas está siendo escoltado por el muy molesto director y un pequeño grupo de guardias, el sequito se dirige a donde se supone que el demonio está siendo retenido por un grupo de encantamientos poderosos por parte de los maestros de la academia, por fin el grupo llega a la puerta para salir del edificio, el director le lanza una mirada para adelantarse con su varita levantada lista para lanzar un hechizo, ante sus actos tomas bufa con algo de molestia, seguramente estos barbaros deben de estar exagerando el llamado demonio, el pobre inquisidor en realidad no tiene idea de lo que está por enfrentarse.

En la entrada principal de la academia tabita es arrastrada por los compañeros del inquisidor, el grupo de hombres salvajes la lanzan con fuerza dentro de la jaula para después arrancarle partes del vestido mientras la golpean, el sonido de la ropa rasgándose acompañada de los fuertes golpes resuena por los muros de piedra mohosa, algo cansados los dos hombres salen de la jaula dejando a la peli azul bañada en su propia sangre mientras respira con dificultad, su vestido una vez hermoso acentuando su delicada figura ahora apenas y si alcanza a cubrir su torso y sus partes nobles, las partes desgarradas cuelgan por doquier dentro de la celda mientras la pequeña chica se arrastra a una esquina, el oso queda abandonado junto a los barrotes manchado de la sangre de la chica.

Gruesas lagrimas comienzan a escapar de sus hinchados ojos quemando las heridas abiertas en su delicado rostro, pequeños sollozos escapan de sus labios rotos inundando los pasillos de las catacumbas, hasta que por fin el frio comienza a desaparecer mientras una pequeña mano comienza a acariciar sus sudorosos cabellos, el oso a un lado suyo la anima liberando una sensación de paz que alivia el dolor.

Lo que tomas de Torquemada se encontró no era para nada lo que se esperaba, era mucho peor de lo que sus sueños más salvajes podrían llegar a imaginar, al salir de la puerta hacia el patio sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más pesados, su espalda se doblaba como si tuviera una gran carga en sus hombros, su corazón latía con velocidad poco natural mientras el sudor frio escurría libremente de su frente, el terror en toda su expresión se apodero de su corazón al ver lo que estaba enfrente suyo.

Los caballeros magos orgullosos de su estado llenos de galante poder ahora están de rodillas alrededor de la bestia, tan blanca como los huesos secos al sol sus ojos se lanzaron hacia donde tomas esta, un frio e intenso resplandor de un amarillo casi podrido, su respiración lanzaba una bruma que apesta a muerte mientras sus garras se extienden exigiendo una presa a la que desgarrar lentamente, sin dudas una presencia que solo puede traer una palabra a las mentes de las personas… demonio.

Y tan aterrado estaba por este demonio que tomas de inmediato da media vuelta y corre en busca de la relativa protección de los muros internos de la academia, al cerrar la puerta de inmediato siente como la respiración regresa a si, y finalmente sus piernas ceden cayendo sobre sus rodillas, la sensación de estar al borde de la muerte es algo que el gamas había sentido antes, y es algo que lo pone furioso y a la vez también aterrado, por lo que de inmediato voltea a ver al viejo director que está a un lado suyo en no mejores condiciones que las suyas

"¡dígame! La sucia hereje no termino el contrato verdad" con voz aguda como una niña asustada el inquisidor exige al viejo hombre el cual se toma unos segundos para recuperarse y poder responder "no, no lo hiso" al escuchar esas palabras de inmediato tomas se permite un profundo suspiro de alivio, es realmente bueno que la bestia no esté bajo control de la mocosa, si solo su presencia es capaz de producir tal efecto no quiere ni imaginarse de lo que todo su poder podría hacer.

Completamente agotado por su experiencia y a pesar de no querer hacerlo tomas opta por ir a su habitación apoyado por algunos miembros de su sequito los cuales no salieron a donde el demonio, tomándolo de los brazos y siguiendo a una criada ellos se dirigen a su habitación arriba en la torre central, el director mismo es ayudado por el familiar humano de la señorita de valliere, el joven chico al servir de apoyo al anciano hombre no puede evitar mirar al pelirrojo inquisidor con una llama de odio creciente en su corazón, la forma en que golpeo a la chica de cabello azul es algo que molesta sumamente a saíto, a pesar de no conocerla no puede evitar sentir el deseo creciente de ayudarla, por lo que la imagen de una persona cruza su mente "zerbest" murmura tan bajo que el director a su lado en realidad no lo escucha, y así ambos sale del lugar para dejar al director en un lugar donde pueda descansar mientras la mente de saíto maquina un plan para ayudar a la pobre chica.

A los pocos minutos una vez el director está en su oficina donde su secretaria lo tomo para ayudarlo saíto baja a paso lento buscando la habitación de la pelirroja germánica, cada pocos minutos voltea a su alrededor en busca de su maestra la peli rosa, sin moros a la costa se acerca a la puerta de la chica ardiente y toca firmemente la puerta, al otro lado de la habitación ligeros sollozos se alcanzan a escuchar, sin importarle saíto abre la puerta y observa como la chica generalmente orgullosa y bien arreglada ahora esta desparramada en su cama completamente desecha, ver a su amiga en esa situación debe ser más duro de lo que esperaba, por lo que saíto haciendo lo mejor que un hombre en esta situación puede hacer se acercó y palmeo su espalda haciéndole saber que no estaba sola.

Tal vez media hora paso un poco más un poco menos eso no importa, pero al final kirche dejo de llorar y saito por fin limpio algunas lágrimas de su propio rostro que no pudo evitar derramar al escuchar a la chica a un lado suyo, sentándose la pelirroja cabizbaja al fin pregunta "qué haces aquí saito" el peli negro por un momento se queda en silencio ordenando sus pensamientos "estoy aquí por tabita… quiero ayudarla y quien puede ayudarme eres tú kirche" al final opta por ser directo, ante la sorprendida germana que lo mira asombrada "por qué quieres ayudarla" no puede evitar preguntar por lo que obviamente pregunta.

"me enseñaron a que siempre hay que ayudar a los demás, nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario y tabita es inocente, no merece ser tratada así… tal vez no la conozco pero mis valores, mi moral no me permite ignorar esto… debo hacer algo o no poder vivir en paz con migo miso" al escucharlo kirche no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante la mirada curiosa de saito ante su reacción después de lo que él considera un emotivo discurso, "jejejeje lo siento hiraga es solo que eres algo inocente al pensar así, aunque noble también… muy bien saito dime que es lo que tienes en mente" saito al escucharla se queda un momento en silencio sorprendido para finalmente también soltar un risa y finalmente compartir su plan… o al menos intento de plan.

La noche al final ha caído y los grillos cantan trayendo un ligero arrullo sobre todo los seres vivos, dentro del calabozo los rayos de la luna atraviesan las rejas de una pequeña ventana iluminando el cuerpo dormido de tabita, para el alivio de la pequeña chica el día de hoy no paso más allá de la golpiza que paso hace ya unas cuantas horas, su cuerpo extrañamente ya no siente dolor, un frescor agradable se extiende por sus heridas aliviándolas y curándolas lo que al final provoco que la peli azul durmiera profundamente, sin saberlo a su lado el oso de peluche esta recargado en su espalda mirando por la ventana al par de lunas altas en el cielo, "hhhhaaaa maldita sea kurosaki en que mierdas nos has metido… ¡mira nada más lo que le ha pasado a esta one chan a mi lado! Maldito bastardo debes de estar esperando el mejor momento para aparecer como el roba protagonismo que eres… además, ¡por qué mierda soy un oso! Me gustaba más ser un león…" el oso deprimido sigue murmurando cosas mientras en el patio trasero la ira de la bestia blanca se convirtió en molestia y muchos deseos de patear un peludo trasero de la manera más brutal posible


End file.
